onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seki Seki no Mi
The Seki Seki no Mi, coming from "sekiya," a Japanese word for oil (such as petroleum, as opposed to bodily or vegetable oils). This is a Logia fruit that lets him to dissolve his entire body into thick, black oil. This fruit was eaten by Hayward D. Rockefeller, captain of the Black Petrel Pirates. It was because of this power that Hayward was able to abandon his family and strike out on his own. Appearance The Seki Seki no Mi resembled a black apple with white spirals on it. The flesh of the apple was light gray, with similar spirals. Ability This fruit lets the consumer transform any part of their body into a torrent of black oil. This oil is heavy and sticky, easily capable of flooding an area and trapping his foes. It is also very slick, and Hayward can drip it out of the sides of his cut shoes to slide at high speeds, if he doesn't choose simply to turn entirely into flammable oil. The oil is poisonous after continued exposure. The greatest use of this ability is the limitless fuel it provides. Hayward's ship is heavily modified and technologically advanced, and useless his limitless oil to move. The combustibility of this oil is well used by Hayward in battle, as he will often eat his cigarette to ignite his insides, before bursting outward in a torrent of burning, explosive petrol. The Seki Seki no Mi is also one of the only Devil Fruits that grants its user completely immunity to the perils of ocean water, as water and oil do not mix and he will always float on top. Most often he will turn his whole body into oil to eliminate his weak spots, and flood the battlefield with oil and fire. Weaknesses As with most Logia types, the Seki Seki no Mi has fairly few weaknesses to speak of. Most of them are simply limits based on the level of transformation. For one, in order to blast someone back with a torrent of oil Hayward has to spray it out of his body, like from an arm. If he is completely transformed, the oil can only slosh around and not spray. This is not much of a dilemma, though. In addition, like other liquid Logia fruits if he is enclosed within a small space like a barrel, he cannot burst it from within by adding more liquid. He will be confined to its volume. Hayward can counter this more easily than some others though, because by setting himself on fire he will burn away his limits. On that note, if a target has a mastery of fire they can burn away all the oil before it reaches them, so no matter how much Hayward pumps out it will be futile. And finally, the weakness that Fleur capitalizes on, any powder mixed with the oil will clump it up, causing Hayward to lose control over it and making it useless. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia